1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk player having a modularized deceleration device. In particular, the present invention provides a deceleration device for decelerating the motor in a suction-type optical disk player, where the deceleration device is formed as a single module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical disk player is a device for optically reading the data stored on an optical disk. The optical disk player can be connected to a computer with a signal cable to transfer data to the computer or audio output equipment. All optical disk players require a group of deceleration devices that include multiple gears, whose purpose is to output the power generated by a motor to a disk loading mechanism to load or unload an optical disk, and to a clamping mechanism to clamp the optical disk so that the optical disk can rotate stably on the turntable. Specifically, in a suction-type optical disk player, since saving space is an important design consideration, the design of the deceleration device can be critical and more complicated.
The conventional deceleration device for a conventional suction-type optical disk player is arranged in a distributed manner on the carrier. The conventional deceleration device has a set of main gears that drive a threaded rod, which in turn drives a set of spur gears. The spur gears drive a roller to further drive the disk loading mechanism. The head of the threaded rod also drives a secondary gear set, which in turn drives a gear rack to further drive the clamping mechanism. A carrying case body houses a motor, and the main gear set and the secondary gear set are installed in the carrying case body. On the other hand, the spur gears are arranged on the carrier.
Thus, as described above, the conventional deceleration device that is used with a suction-type optical disk player is assembled from many different parts which are connected to different parts. Therefore, the manufacturing and assembly are time-consuming and cost-intensive. It is also difficult to disassemble the deceleration device for maintenance purposes. In addition, such a deceleration device occupies a relatively large space. Therefore, there is a need to address these shortcomings.